If It Ended Like
by Arizonallie
Summary: Just a continue of some episodes if The Fosters were on HBO or Showtime. Do not read if innocent or judgement. Don't like it don't read it. But you like it show me some love I'll continue for you wicked people.
1. Consequently

After their argument about Stef taking Mike side, Stef wants to make it up to Lena the best way she knows how. Continue of 1x02.

Stef watched Lena in the shower for about 3 minutes now. She knew Lena was still upset about their argument. She didn't want her to feel any type of way because of a couple hateful words expressed by an angry co parent. Her goal was never to humiliate her woman but just to set Brandon on the right path.

She had her usually bushy hair under the water making it wet and curly. Stef thought she never been so beautiful.

Stef stripped out of her pj's and walked over to the shower peeking her head in.

"Mind if I join you, love?"

Lena always the strong silent type, didn't give a yes or no. So the blonde stepped in any way. Stef hugged Lena from behind and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say it but I will, love, as many times as you need."

Lena closed her eyes blissfully when Stef kissed her below her ear while caressing her breast.

"Can we make up now, baby?" The blonde whispered seductively in the carmel woman's ear.

Stef turned Lena around and trapped her against the shower wall. She looked into her lover's eyes, hoping she knew she never meant to hurt her.

Lena pull Stef into a heated kiss. The tongues were clashing fighting for dominance. But of course Stef won because she was the most alpha of the two.

The blonde pulled away from the kiss making her partner whimper at the loss and began kissing down her body . She skillfully caressed the curly haired woman while her mouth made to her lover's clit.

"Eat me, baby." Lena quietly grabbing Stef's now wet hair guiding her to her sex.

Stef looked up at Lena and dove in with one long lick. Lena head fell back against the shower as she let out a loud moan.

She began tasting the very essences that was her lover, knowing exactly what she like her to do with her tongue. Lena's legs began to shake with an appending orgasm.

Lena began to gasp pulling Stef closer to her as her hips started moving against her lovers mouth. Her body shook suddenly.

"Oh." She gasp when she hit her peak.

Her legs gave out but Stef was there to catch her knowing her lover's body was weak after a good orgasm. The blonde then shut off the shower.

Lena crossing her jello legs around her lover's waist as she picked her up and walked them to the bedroom. She laid Lena across the bed and looked at her post orgasmic body. She had to have her again.

"What, baby?" Lena said still riding her wave.

Just hearing those word from her lovers mouth made her want to come.

"Scoot up." Stef demanded as she began crawling above Lena lengthy body.

Lena did what she was told until she was in the middle of the bed.

"Spread your legs."

"Stef, baby, I want to make you...'

Stef was in a trance so instead of waiting for her partner to listen. She went ahead and spread them, positioning her body in between them.

Lena knew when was in a sexual haze that their was no way to break it. She had some of her best orgasms in her life when she was like this.

The blonde began rubbing her lovers clit with her thumb.

"Oh, god." Lena moaned out still sensitive.

Stef slide one finger inside her then pulled out and replaced it with two.

"Stefanie!" Lena yelled when she touched her gspot.

She pumped her fingers inside her lover a couple more times loving the sound of her loud moans and quiet pants.

She removed her fingers and quickly cover her wet sex with her lover. She began rocking her hips lightly.

"Love your so wet." Stef said looking down at her lover's blissful face.

Lena pulled her down for a slow and sensual kiss that had tingles building at the pit of their stomachs.

"Stefanie, love me. Love me, baby. I forgive you." Lena moaned out as Stef began rocking faster, making their clits rub together making them feel extraordinarily good.

Stef hearing Lena moaning louder than she's ever been before had her coming.

"Lena!" Stef moaned out.

"Oh, baby." Lena moaned out wrapping her arms around her lover body as she followed Stef into bliss.

Stef laid completely on top of Lena. Both content after their intense orgasm.

"Well. It's gonna b an awkward morning tomorrow." Stef said laughing

"Why?" Lena said looking at her lover confused.

"You weren't as quiet as you usually are, my love. I actually rather enjoyed your reactions."

"Oh my god. Stefanie Foster this is horrible." Lena covered her face when realize they were very unbridled tonight during sex with a house full of teens. "I'm never showing my face to our children again."

"I'm beg to differ Vice President Adams."


	2. Consequently 2

Stefanie walked into kitchen in her police uniform, her children talking loud and moving around as they got the breakfast together. But as soon as they noticed she was in the room it got awkward and quiet.

"Hey, my babies." Stef said a little too cheerfully.

She looked around the kitchen at her children but none them would make eye contact with her except for Jude.

"Morning." Jude said sweetly, continued eating his cereal.

Stef forgetting what put her in a good mood this morning questioned her kids, "What's going on? Everyone ok?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Callie said with a mouth full, popping one fruit in her mouth after another.

"Ok. Obviously there's something wrong guys. Come on." Stef said pouring herself some coffee and placing it back. She leaned against the counter as she took her first sip.

"We didn't get much sleep is all." Marianne said smiling looking at Stef.

"Much. How about any?" Jesus mumbled under his breath.

"What-" Stef said not hearing Jesus but gets quickly interrupted by a concern Jude.

"Is Lena ok?" Jude asked seriously.

"Yes, honey. She's fine. Why do you ask?" Stef chuckled a bit as she rubbed Jude's back.

"Because in my dream she was moaning and calling out for you. She yelled 'oh god' really loud."

Lena walked in the kitchen catching the end of what Jude said making her face turn bright red. No notice she was there except Stef to happen to look her way in panic.

"Oh, no." Lena said quickly grabbing the car keys and head straight to work with no breakfast.

The kids busted out in hysterical laughter just when they seen the back of their mama's head as she dashed out with the quickness.

"Okay. Cut it out guys."

Jude looked at everyone wondering why they were laughing.

"I will talk to you four later. Hit the pavement. Your walking to school." Stef scolded.

The teens groans as they collected their backpacks and headed out the door with no ride from their mama.

"Sweet Jude, Lena is fine. It was just a bad dream, bud." The blonde said kissing his forehead.

"So you and Lena weren't having grown up time." Jude said smiling mischievously.

The teen who she thought had left busted out laughing by the front door.

"Oh my god. I could kill you guys. Get out of here." Making all her kids scurry out the front door, "Already corrupted sweet Jude." Stef signed but smiled.


	3. Morning After

What if Stef never went to the pharmacy and found Jesus, she just went straight home instead. 

Stef rushed into her house locking the door behind her.

"Lena, baby. I'm here." Stef said quickly removing her shoes and her work belt placing it on the chair next to the door.

"Upstair, sweetheart." Lena said walking to the top of stairs.

Stef looked up the stairs and began to drool. Her love was in nothing but a black lace pantie and bra set covered in a opened grey silk robe.

"Love." Was all Stef could utter.

Lena sees Stef in shock at the foot of the steps and begins to walk down a couple to meet her love halfway.

"You like it?" Lena asked kissing Stef cheek while taking her hand and walking her up the stairs.

They made it two steps when Stef decided she needed her woman now.

"I love it, baby." Stef pulled Lena's body against her uniformed body and lifted her body so it hung around her waist. She was definitely grateful for starting back up in the gym last month.

Lena surprised yet turned on kissed her woman hungrily. And Stef returned full force turning Lena against the wall grinding her body into hers, making the wild hair woman more wet.

"I miss this." Stef pulled back caressing her face with her hand pulling her into a french kiss. 

"I miss you." Lena responded between kissing.

She slide them on the stairs while still kissing Lena. The tan woman grunts in pain.

"Ouch." Lena pulled back from the kiss, "Wait."

Lena reversed their positions on the steps, having Stef sit on a step while she straddled her.

"Ok. Much better." She said kissing Stef's lips and unbuttoning her woman's police uniform.

"You sure, love." Stef asked concern helping her removes her police shirt and the t-shirt that was under it.

"Mmhmm." Lena moan while kissing her lover.

Seeing her in just a bra turned Lena on even more, she began nibbling on Stef's ear and grinding into her lap.

"Lena!" The blonde moaned out excited, "You know what that does to me."

"What does that do, babe?" Lena said seductively removing her robe, hoping Stef would take the bait.

Stef grabbed Lena by her hair tilting her head back to kiss and suck on her neck. Leaving red marks down her neck both to caught up into each other to care. Stef then took her love's still clothed laced nipple in her mouth.

"Yes." Lena whispered pulling Stef closer to her body.

Stef snaked her free hand between their bodies and began to rub her clit, making Lena groan.

She moved her mouth to her lovers other nipple giving it the same attention as the other. She release it and looked at Lena's flushed tan skin as she continued to work her clit.

"Don't tease me, Stefanie." Lena whimpered, "I'm too ready to be played with."

"Oh, really?" Stef sunk to finger into Lena skillfully straight to the goods.

"Oh God." Lena gasped not expecting that move from her lover.

Lena grabbed Stef's hair pulling her into a slow sensual kiss as she moaned. She then brought their faces close together, so close that they were breathing each others air as she rocked into her lovers expert hand.

"Baby, you're so beautiful. You're so beautiful when I'm fucking you. I should do it more often." Stef said whispering sexily in Lena's ear as she grazed her gspot.

"Yes. You should." Lena groaned out until she felt warning tingles, she didn't want to come yet.

"Oh, shit. Wait." She gasped grabbing at Stef hand that's trying to reach its goal.

"No." Stef wrapped her free arm around her lover's waist pulling her closer making her fingers reach deeper.

"I wanna see you come, Lena." Stef bedroom voice setting Lena off, making her come with a loud whine.

Lena tried to hold on to Stef any way she could as her body took a life of its own while rolling through orgasm.

About time Lena's body relaxed Stef was laying on the steps with her wild haired lover of top of her.

Stef groaned in pain, " Stef, honey you alright?"

"No. I see why you switched. My back is killing me."

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would get as crazy as it did. Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Lena said cupping her lovers face.

" I can think of something." Stef smirked. 


	4. OverUnder

"And don't touch me tonight." Lena said angrily as she finished setting a couple of pillows along Stef's body so they won't be touching.

"You won't have to worry about that." Stef said under her breath.

They both have been laying awake for hours. Neither wanted to break their silence. Neither wanted to give in. Stef looked at the clock by her bed 2:14. She got up and walked around to Lena's side of the bed and got on her knees.

Lena felt the dip in the bed, assuming her partner was going to the bathroom, didn't think so much of it until she open her eye and found her gorgeous lover looking at her lovingly. She did regret going to bed angry and not kissing her good night. But she still was pissed, Lena put the cover over her head, avoiding her completely.

Stef knew Lena would do that. As sherested on her knees on wifes side of tge bed, she took matter into her own hands, literally. She moved her hands under the blanket and touched her partners upper thigh. She heard her lovers let out a gasp. But just a quickly as it was there, Lena moved it.

"Stef. I was serious."

The blond was done fighting tonight, she went straight under her Lena's shirt and started caressing her right breast while removing the cover from her face.

"Stef." She gasped in excitement. "I told you not to touch me. "

"You want me to stop. " Stef said removing her hand from her breast and rested her hand on caramel stomach. She started to make light feather circles, making Lena's body shudder.

Just a slightest touch from Stef always set her off and tonight was no exception. Lena was in a feeling between anger and horniness. She loved how Stef took control of her body no matter how angry she was at her.

Stef looked at her love and already knew the answer. She removed her own shirt before she tugged the bottom of Lena's shirt off. Their breast now bare for each other to see. The blonde then took off her lovers panties and pajamas pants leaving her completely nude.

"Open your legs, love." Stef said sweetly in almost a whisper.

"Stephanie." The curly brunette whispered as she did what she was told.

Stef was when was in alpha mode there was no way she was going to deny her. She was never prepared for what she might do.

She saw her blonde going in for a kiss so she followed, only to be teased by her. Instead she started licking and sucking on her neck making her moan out loud.

"Ahh," the curly hair woman moaned out when Stef's fingers started circling her clit.

"Baby, wait." Lena whined when she felt her longtime girlfriend fill her up with 2 finger.

Lena looked at love while she tangled her hands in Stef's hair guideing her closer to her lips. But before a kiss could happen Stef removes her wife's hand from her hair and clasps it with her own.

Stef stood up, her thumb still working her lovers clit. She climbed on the bed and settled between her spread lovers legs.

Doing that Stef could add more pressure with her body when she wanted to go deeper.

She let go of their clasped hand and grabbed her face and kissed her hard as she moved her fingers in and out her lovers pussy continuously.

All Lena could do was cry out in pleasure in her lovers mouth as she pounded her. Lena pulled Stef back by her hair roughly, giving herself oxygen.

"Stef, baby, oh!"

Stef loved when Lena got like this. When she would lose herself in pleasure and the only people that mattered were the two of them. She was so reserved, this was usually the only time she really let go.

" I'm going to come, honey. " Lena said pulling Stefanie in for a kiss but Stef refuses.

"Stef. Kiss me." Lena tried to demand before the feeling in the pit of her stomach started taking over.

"Oh god. Baby, please. " She begged in a whisper, not wanting to be heard by their kids.

Stef was enjoying her wife despiration and pleying. It was making her wet.

"I got you, love. I'll always have you." Stef groaned at the whimpers Lena made as she kept caressing her gspot.

"I love you. My love- I'm comi-"Lena so high on pleasure began to chant her love and before she Knew it her world exploded.

The blonde kissed her brunette hard to quiet her down but whinced in the kiss when she felt nails dig into the arm that was now pumping slowly into her the hint she slowed down then stopped. Stef looked at Lena's face watching as she came down from her high. Lena opened her eyes and looked at her wife and signed.

"You can't always use sex to keep me from being angry at you, Stef."

"I know, my love. You turned me on when your pissed. I just had to." Stef chuckled, kissing Lena sweetly on the lips.

"I love you, Lena. And I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't think before I act. I just don't want her to be taken from us. She's ours, baby."


	5. If You Only Knew

"I still get excited every time you come through the door at night. It might not be new but its better."

"Really." Stef said kissing behind Lena's ear and nuzzling her neck. She maneuvered her arm under the blanket and caressed her wife's thigh.

"How about now?"

Lena felt Stef's hand move from her thigh to her center from front, making her gasp. "Stef."

The blonde worked her way to her wife's clit and began to play with it as she sat up on her elbows behind her.

"Your very wet. I guess its not just when I walk through the door, is it?" Stef asked rhetorically as she pulled Lena's head back by her hair and kissed.

"Oh. Stef. Looking at you makes me wet." Lena said into the kiss grabbing the back of her wife head to deepen their kiss.

Stef quickly slid into her wife with two fingers, and began to fuck, rubbing against her gspot every time she went in after pulling out.

"Oh god." Lena titing her head into her pillow and her back arching against Stef's body.

"Stay right there. Ugh." Moaned the tan woman, her hand still tangled in her blondes hair making sure her lips stayed kissing her neck.

"Don't worry baby. I plan to." Stef whispered huskily in her ear, while adding a third finger.

"Stef, babe!" Lena warned as her body began to tremble uncontrollably.

Stef grabbed Lena's free hand with her own, "Come baby. It's only us here. You can be as loud as you want." Says a very turned on Stef as she began working Lena clit again sending her wife to her second orgasm that night.

"Oh, shit, babe.. Ahhhh." Moaned and whimpered out loud, moving her hand that was once in her wife's hair to her wifes magical hands, which made sure she road her orgasm out for as long as she could.

Stef started rubbing her center against her wife's ass. The noises Lena was making had Stef coming without Lena even touching her.

"Lena." Stef moaned in her wife's earing making sure she kept pumping into her wife, making her come the first time that night.

Lena tried to calm her body but couldn't because the aftershock of her orgasm were still rolling through her body. 'She could never fake an orgasm if she tried' Stef thought, gently removing her finger from her wife making her gasp. She then took her fingers and licked them dry.

"I love you." Stef said gently wanting to caress her wife body but knew she was to sensitive.

"You came." Lena said in a shaky voice.

"I did love, you'll always excite me. Especially moaning like that. I almost forgot you sounded so sexy."


	6. Camp Uninterrupted

**What if Hayley never showed up at the campsite causing trouble, Stef and Lena came get a little wild, right.**

 **Everyone stayed up an extra hour after Jesus tried to get everyone in bed early. Stef decided to do one last walk through and check on their kid. She just wanted to remind them to go to the bathroom in pairs of 2 and to take a flashlight.**

 **She return back to her tent where her wife seemed to have fallen asleep, well at least she thought she did.**

 **Lena growled, imitating what sounded like a lion, while grabbing Stef and tustling her into the closed tent. The blonde laughed as the wild hair woman climbed on top of her and began to tickle her.**

 **"Is this why you put the tent so far? Didn't want the kids to know your ticklish." Lena chuckled bent down and kissed Stef on the lips and sat back up.**

 **"You know why, love. I wanna see you twerk for me again." Stef said excitedly, ready to get her wife naked.**

 **"You want me to twerk again, babe?" Lena said seductively standing up and began to dance erotically.**

 **Stef laid back on her pillow and enjoyed the view. She watched as her wife took down her hair and shook it out. She then pulled her shirt over her head,tossing it in her wife's direction.**

 **"Now your pants."the blonde sat up. " Babe you look so beautiful." Stef said helping Lena pull her pants down the rest of the way.**

 **"Your not so bad yourself. What about your clothes though." Lena said standing in a pair of white panties.**

 **"I'll deal with that later. " says a turned on Stef.**

 **She pulls Lena on her lap and begins to kiss her passionately. She cups her wife boobs, loving how they fit in her hands.**

 **"Take off your shirt."a turned on Lena said, directing Stef mouth to her breast. "Oh yes."**

 **Stef quickly removed her shirt after sucking on her wife's breast.**

 **"You make me so hot. " said the blonde resting on her hands**

 **"Really." Like she didn't know. "Let me check that."**

 **Lena reaches between them, sticks her hand into Stef sweats pants and panties. She felt heat for sure, she rubs her wife clit and felt wetness.**

 **"Oh, love."Stef moaned, letting Lena do what she wanted.**

 **"No only are you hot." Lena licked Stef from her collarbone to her ear and whispered, "Your wet, babe. "**

 **The curly hair woman then submerged two wet fingers into her wife. Both moaning at the feel of each other.**

 **"Shit," Stef gasped falling back and pulling Lena down, who was still straddling her, for a heated kiss.**

 **"You feel so good." Lena says in between kisses while rubbing herself on her wife's leg while she continued to pump in and out of her.**

 **Stef getting pulled from her blissful place when she felt lover trying get released. Never to leave the love of her life hanging even when she was getting pleasured. She smoothly moved her panties aside and slid into her woman's wet pussy, making her yell out and fall completely on top of her.**

 **"Stef." Lena tried to get her moans under control, "Not fair." She gasped.**

 **This what Stef loved. That she knew Lena's body better she knew her own. She took pride in knowing she could make her come in a matter of minutes. And she was fucking her just right.**

 **The curly haired woman had stop pleasing her wife completely, she felt like she was on the edge. Her body was too weak for her move it. All she could do was do was bury her moans in her wife's neck as pressure began to build.**

 **"Stef." Lena warned, pulling back to look at Stef.**

 **Stef knew that look, she wanted them to come together. She began rubbing her own clit while watching Lena ride her other hand.**

 **Her very own porn. Lena was sweaty. Her hair was sticking to her face. Her body was shaking on top of her, making her even more turned on because she was the cause of her wife tempting bliss.**

 **"Come, baby. I'm there-" Stef came mouth opened in a silent scream, whereas Lena bit her lip to silence her moan.**

 **Lena collapsed on Stef bare chest and gasped, "Is that what you had in mind?"**

 **"You forgot to twerk." Stef said pulling Lena by her hair and kissed her.**


End file.
